


Frozen Fever

by Kaaaaath



Category: Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaath/pseuds/Kaaaaath
Summary: How the Stark-Rogers family ended up being defeated by a five year old who claimed her prized Halloween candy
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Frozen Fever

The elevator open, showing super excited girl with braided pigtail wig and green puffy dress holding bucket full of candy running to the couch followed by two exhausted adults. Natasha Stark followed the little girl while carelessly took her designer heels off and dropped it to the floor, wearing blue dress with one slit on one side her leg, white braided wig lopsided showing streak of dark hair on her temple, followed by her husband wearing white hoodie with orange horn on the hood shaking his head when his wife sitting and taking one of the candy.

“mama, look at my candy” Morgan all but shrieking  
“I know Maguna” Natasha begin to open one of the chocolate wrap  
“don’t eat all the candy kiddo, or you going to be sick” Steve said as he crouched down to the table sorting the candy with his daughter  
“I’m going to eat peanut butter cup for breakfast tomorrow, and gummy bear for lunch, and skittles for dinner. And Peter said he will share his candy with me tomorrow” Morgan grins and start counting her candy. “one, two, four..”  
“how about chocolate chip pancake tomorrow? And you missed the three again sweety, come here, let me help you count the candy” Steve sit on the floor in front of Natasha followed by Morgan on his lap  
“toss that peanut butter cup for me, Steve” Natasha tugged her husband hoodie  
“mama noo, that’s mine” Morgan whines and shielding the pile of candy  
“Morgan!” Steve scold “what we told you about sharing?” and turn his head to the amused wife raising his eyebrows and giving one of the candy “and you need to stop hogging our daughter’s candy”  
“I’m sorry daddy” Morgan pout and bowed her head  
“now, lets get back to count the candy and later you can brush your teeth and change to your pajamas” Steve smile and kissed the top of her wig  
“but I’m not sleepy” Morgan stifled a yawn  
“to bad squirt, listen to daddy, come on, put those candy back to the bucket let’s brush your teeth. We can count the candy tomorrow” Natasha gets up from couch holding her daughter  
“I want to wear Anna dress tonight”  
“just for tonight, but not the wig they got clips on it, here, let me help” Steve also get up following them to the bathroom  
“daddy can wear my wig” Morgan tried to attached the wig to Steve hair  
“I don’t think daddy can fit the the wig baby, here, try mine” Natasha grins and took of her wig  
Morgan laughed when Natasha put the wig on Steve head “you looked better with blonde hair than me anyway”  
Steve just rolled his eyes “can you go to sleep now?” looking at her daughter brushing her teeth and get into her bed, wearing the costume  
“goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy” Morgan snuggling one of her plushie as Natasha and Steve kissed her head  
“goodnight baby, now go to sleep or I will sell all of your toys” Natasha walked out of the room

Steve and Natasha walked back to the living room, Natasha grab the candy bucket to her lap taking another chocolate sitting crossed leg next to her husband  
“how is a five years old can consumed so much energy from two superheros?” Steve huffed and leaned to his wife shoulder  
“the prospect of having candy as breakfast tomorrow might have helped” Natasha shrugged  
“like hell she will ate all of these candy” Steve sighed and get one from the bucket  
“didn’t you just told me to stop hogging the candy?”  
“at least I have the decency to eat these behind her back” Steve let out his shit eating grin  
“Captain America is sneaky, who would have thought”  
“you love me anyway” Steve moved closer to peck his wife’s lips  
“hmm I do” Natasha smile between the kiss “what time Peter said he gonna get home?”  
“one or two more hours, want to watch movie?”  
“sure, F.R.I.D.A.Y play the creepy clown that bucky said he scared of” Natasha said to the ceiling while Steve just let out small laugh.

***  
Peter walked out from the elevator spotting both of his parents fell asleep in the couch. Steve hand holding Natasha shoulder, with Morgan candy Bucket on Natasha’s lap with some used wrapper. Peter let out small snort when he saw his dad wearing lopsided Elsa wig with his Olaf hoodie and his mom with her blue Elsa costume with unruly hair. He grab his phone to took a picture and post it on his Instagram **“happy Halloween from the Stark-Rogers household”**

**Author's Note:**

> [in case you want to see the Olaf hoodie](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00PHJICIQ)
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
